Conventionally, a SAN (Storage Area Network) is widely known as technology for connecting a server computer and a storage system in a computer system. In a computer system that uses a SAN, the server computer and the storage system are connected via a high speed network such as a fibre channel (FC).
In the foregoing computer system, the logical device to be provided to the server computer by the storage system may be a physical storage area (this is hereinafter referred to as a “real storage area”) in the amount of capacity to be provided to the server computer, or a virtual storage area that is to be dynamically allocated the real storage area.
Patent Document 1 below discloses technology of providing a virtual logical device to the host system, and dynamically allocating a real storage area according to a data write request issued from the host system for writing data into the logical device.
Conventionally, other proposals have been made including a logical device management system of allocating a logical device from one or more pools of different disk types, and a logical device management system of limiting the combination of pools according to the requirements of reliability, performance and so on of the logical device.